The Mirror of Secrets
by JustLetMeWriteThatDown
Summary: Hi
1. chapter 1

Raven Serenity Grey was a young teeenager just like any other. Other than 2 things.

She was a demon and a super hero. You may think, well don't those two ever clash? The answer, well, is still out there to be found out. But there is good and evil, and there is a far line in between the two extremes.

 **Pt. 2: meet Raven**

Raven was a pale, 16 year old ready to get up and knock on Beast Boy's door, (like usual) to get him to quit snoring.

The Teen Titans always used to joke about how they should sound proof all the walls around Beast Boys room so no one would have to deal with the horrid racket. Raven would laugh it off, but it still was almost as annoying as when she had to quit reading in the middle of a chapter.

She chalked her communicator to check the time. It was currently 5:30 a.m when Raven got out of bed to knock on Beast Boys door.

"Beast Boy!? SHUT UP WITH THE SNORING YOU STUPID LITTLE GREEN NUISANCE!" Being mean was always Ravens specialty.

A tired green boy in a monkey covered onesie, emerged out of his room. "Mama Raven?" Raven rolled her eyes at the green boy. He obviously knew she hated that nickname. He grinned. It took all of Ravens power not to strangle him.

"Look, B.B, could you quit with the snoring?" Beast Boy looked confused. "What snoring?" Ravens patience was getting lower and lower by the second. "Your snoring!" She grimaced. "Oh, sorry mama. I'll try to stop. Good night." He shut his door on her.

Raven didn't care she got a door shut in her face, but more or less happy with herself. She walked back to her room when she saw a red flash slit across her vision. "Huh!? Anyone there?" She asked loudly.

Quiet.

She stepped into their ginormous living room/kitchen/make a mess whenever and wherever you would like room.(mostly Beast boy and Cyborg used this room) another red flash.

Then green light appeared behind her. She looked behind her and saw a blinding green light. The light was so bright, she couldn't see a thing.

 **Authors note:**

 **Hi fellow readers.**

 **I'm happy I get the chance to write for you all**

 **I just wanted to say, pls give me feedback in the comments section! ;)**

 **Kind critism is welcomed**

 **Story background**

This storyline is not in the original Teen Titans.

This version has all of the same facts and figures as the show other than the fact that 

**Spoiler alert! Do not read if you want nothing spoiled**

Two villains are working together 

**Thanks for taking the time to read this! Bye!**

 **author-san**


	2. Intruder

Raven saw a green light behind her.

"Much apologies friend Raven, for I have seen someone that is of the red color. Have you seen or heard them?"

It was Starfire. Just Starfire.

"Hey Starfire. Yeah I saw them too. Should we wake the other Titans?"

"I think we should do the waking up of the Titans yes."

Starfire and Raven retrieved back to the main hall where they knocked on and opened the other Titans doors to wake them up. Starfire was coaxing Robin out of bed while Raven was hesitant. She didn't want to wake up Beast Boy.

"Friend Raven? Are you the ok?"

"Yes star im okay. It's just, Beast Boy is so annoying in the morning." Starfire giggled.

A red x shape fell on the floor coming from the living room. It landed between Ravens legs. She was about to pick it up when _**smack!** _The x snapped tight abound her ankles and made her fall on the floor. The x hurt really bad. It burned her legs and tightened when she tried to move.

She knew exactly whom this enemy was, red x.

Starfire was screaming around yelling "I CAN'T SEE!" It was a pretty odd sight but it was hilarious to Raven. There was a thick red x stuck over her face.

"Hello Raven, you miss me?"


	3. Favors

"Hey Raven, you miss me?"

Raven looked behind her. Red X stood tall behind her while looking down at her. He caresses her chin as she used her powers to break the x around her feet and pushed Red x back into the living room.

Red xs robotic sounding voice echoed from the room. "You can't stop me Raven. You can keep fighting and keep losing, or you can hear me out."

"NO!" Raven boomed. She used her powers to used dark magic to move a microwave to hit red x. He threw an x on it and it hurled back in Ravens direction in such a fast speed, she couldn't see it coming. It hit her right on the head. She fell backwards, landing on her head again. Her face was bleeding profusely and it wouldn't stop.

He approached her. "Raven, why do you keep fighting me? There's no use in fighting when you can help." Ravens spins tingled. But oddly enough, it felt nice.

He caresses her cheek again. She blushed bright red. So red, that her whole body looked like she was a regular person. She was about to say something she would regret when he slapped an x over her mouth. _Saved by the x_ Raven thought.

Raven has always had a soft spot for red x. He was pretty cute to her. She thought his uniform was cool, and she also loved his sarcastic, snarky, and monotone personality.

"Will you do me a favor Raven? Will you be my apprentice? I can teach you everything you want or need to know."

Raven looked down. She kind of wanted to accept the offer but she hated herself for it. She couldn't leave the Titans to fight without her, or else she would feel even worse.

She shook her head vigorously. "Alrighty then, playing hard to get huh Raven? Well let's ride the stakes shall we? Your friends will be killed if you don't come with me."

 _Wow he's really desperate isn't he. Raven thought._

 _She had to say yes, or her friends would have to pay, it wasn't fair. The only thing she could do, was take the deal._


	4. Can You Keep a Secret?

Raven had no choice but to say yes.

"It will only be for a week Raven."

She nodded solemnly. She hated herself for this decision but it was for the best. She would've sighed but the x was covering her mouth.

He untied her ankles from the x and held her hand out to her. She wanted so badly to hold it but she refused. She pushed herself up with her hands.

She examined her legs. They were red from her circulation being cut off from the tight x.

He started walking and Raven followed until she heard Starfires muffled voice in a high pitched scream. Her hands, mouth, and feet were tied while she was squirming on the floor.

Raven grimaced. "What will happen to my friends while I'm gone." Red x paused. "The usual dramatic stuff they go through everyday. They will be fine."

Raven knew she couldn't trust him, but she had no choice but to try to trust him. "Can I have some last words to Starfire?" She desperately needed Starfire to hear this or else she would be doomed. "You know what? I'm feeling nice today so sure, go right t on ahead." Raven walked quickly over to Starfire. "Starfire, listen closely or this won't work. Tell the Titans that I'm gonna be back in a week or so okay? And also tell Beast Boy that he better get rid of his snoring habit or else okay? But in all seriousness I need you to keep this a secret from the other Titans. Especially Robin. Please do not tell Robin. He will search and search for me and end up making things worse than they already are. Okay Starfire?" Starfire slowly nodded. Raven was so proud of Starfire. She usually would ask a bunch of questions or cry but she didn't this time.

Raven walked back over to Red x. "I'm ready" Raven said bravely. "Let's go."


	5. The Liars Lair

"Where are we going Red?" Raven asked cautiously. "Stop asking so many questions how about that?" Raven fumed.

They walked down the many Jump City streets when she heard footsteps that weren't hers or Red xs. She check the area around them. She saw nothing. _Hmm..._ Raven thought.

A mother with three whining teens walked past. The mother had long curly golden hair and was walking next to a handsome red headed man who was telling one of the teenagers to work for some magic company.

She wanted to know more, but then was not the time.

Red x led him and Raven to a pothole. She looked at it. It was too small to fit through, so how would they get through? "Raven, I need you to tell me about something you lied to someone about before. Raven was confused. "Why?" "Just do it" Raven thought hard. She didn't lie very much...

"Once I lied to Starfire that her glorbong pasta tasted good." Red x laughed. Raven covered her face with her hand to cover her blush that was so prominent you could see it through her hand.

The pothole slowly opened a little, but when it became the size you could fit through it, it stopped moving. "Raven repeat after me. I solemnly swear I'm up to no good."

"I solemnly swear I'm up to no good."

The pothole opened again revealing steps under it. Raven took the first step into the dim tunnel. When they both reached the bottom, a young man was on the floor, unconscious. Raven gasped. "Who is that!?" "Your cell mate. Get comfortable girly." Raven was horrified. What was Red x gonna make her do?

She sighed. _I really made a deal with the devil on this one._ Raven thought.

Red x opened a cell door and pushed Raven inside. She stumbled against a bench and sat down. He locked the cell door so she couldn't escape, and looked at the unconscious man next to her. "Oh and he snores so there's that to look forward to." Raven grimaced.

The man woke up startled. "Who are you?" He said in a calm British accent. Raven blushed. "Raven. You?" He paused. It was as if he didn't know it. "I am Harry Potter Junior." He finished. Raven was wide eyed. "Are you one of Harry Potter's four sons?" Raven asked. He nodded. "Why are you here then?" He started walking in circles. "I made a deal with him and I tried to escape so he locked me in here for another year." Raven gasped. "What?!" She rattled the iron bars that locked them in. "What does he make you do here?" Raven asked. "He makes me help him rob places like the ministry of magic is what he's going for now." He sighed. He put his head in his hands as he sat down again.

She patted his back. He looked up st her. "We need to escape."


	6. The Ship Wars Have Begun

Raven nodded. "But how? She whispered. Harry Potter Jr. was a pretty good looking guy especially with his brown messy hair. He looked deeply into Ravens eyes. It made Raven rather uncomfortable.

"Please stop." He quickly looked around for something else to look at. He chose the floor. Raven thought that was a good choice so she joined in.

She tried to think of something funny to say, but she was more of a make you feel stupid kind of person. It's weird that of all the superpowers she had that one of them wasn't jokes. So she decided on the recurring subject.

"So, how do we escape?" He seemed relieved that of all things to say she chose that.

"Well, um... I've only ever really been in this cell. I've never left it." Raven was confused.

"Then how did you try to escape?" He looked down.

"Red x hadn't noticed that I had my wand still, so I used it to break the iron bars."

"Wouldn't that make a lot of noise though?"

"I know I was getting to that part. He heard me and placed me in a different cell and fixed the bars in the other cell. So you wouldn't have seen it."

Raven awkwardly looked at the floor again. So did Harry.

"Do you still have your wand?"

He shook his head sadly. "He took my wand and stepped on it which broke it." He sighed. "And Olivander couldn't fix it if he tried."

"Do you have the pieces still?"

"Yeah, but why do you need them?"

Raven said nothing. She snatched the pieces and put them together.

"That's not gonna work. Nobody can fix a wand. I've tried and even I, Harry's son, with all the magic I have at my fingertips, couldn't fix..."

Before he could finish his sentence, she magiked the wand back together.

"What was that you were saying about how no one could fix a wand?" She smirked.

"H-h-how the heck did you do that?!" He whispered.

"Magic. That nobody else has."

She handed him the newly fixed wand into his open palm and when their hands quickly touched and Raven and Harry blushed. They both looked at each other deeply. "I think we will be the perfect team." Raven said. They shook hands.

 **Note from the author:**

Hello readers!

I just wanted to ask you all a quick question...

Do you all ship anyone here?

Raven Red x

 **Or...**

Raven Harry Potter Jr.

The ship wars have begun!

Pls leave a like and show some love by showing me in the comments who you ship!

Thanks for reading!

~author-san 


	7. Beds

"Now, I think we should check for windows."

"We're underground, why would there be windows?"

He looked down. She immediately regretted saying that.

"I'm sorry. It's just this situation is so bizarre it's hard to catch up." He nods. "It's fine."

He scooted away from her on the bench. _I should think before I speak..._ Raven thought.

His face still showed remains of hurt, but he kept spilling out with plans and ideas. Raven liked that about Harry, he was a quick thinker.

She smiled. He stared at her. She blushed. He interrupted what he was saying previously and looked at her intently. "You look beautiful when you smile." He said quietly. Raven looked down. She hated being complimented. "Thanks, but um, what are you doing?" He has got up and he was feeling the wall.

"I'm looking for a secret door."

"I don't think he would hide a secret door in a cell someone could use it in."

"Wanna bet?" Raven was actually interested in what he had to say. She raised her eyebrow. He felt the walls again. "Don't bother, I got this." She used her dark magic to check weather there were any possible escapes. She saw none. She frowned.

"Nope, zilch." Harry, sighed and sat down as he was before.

"Um about the sleeping situation, what are we gonna do about that?" Raven was wide eyed. "Umm... hold your horses dude. I'm not going to sleep with you. Ever!" He looked shocked. " I meant the bed or the bench. I can take bench." Raven was humiliated. She turned away before she showed any signs of weakness. "Sorry..." " we can't do this if you keep being like this!" Raven was furious. "Being like what?!" Harry raised his voice. "So insensitive!"


	8. Calm Down

"Being like what!?"

"So insensitive!" Harry yelled. Raven was unphased. Beast Boy said that to her all the time, but she didn't care. She crinkled her eyebrows. They stood from the bench.

"Why don't you try actually putting some context into your sentences!"

Harry was furious. "Well at least I have enough of a normal brain to be able to think before speaking!" Raven was wide eyed. This actually hurt her inside. She felt like she was punched in the stomach.

She looked around at the floor. Harry sat down. "I'm sorry." She grabbed him by his collar and lifted him off the bench. Harry gasped. "What your words Harry!" She dropped him hard on the bench.

His face was bleeding. She came towards him. "Harry, I-I-i wasn't thinking! I! My demon side..."

He interrupted her by taking his wand and pointing it at her head. "I have the Cruciates Curse right at my fingertips, and I'm not afraid on but to use it!" Raven was trembling. "I can break your wand just as easily as you can kill me with it." She threatened.

He grimaced. "You win this time..." He lowered his wand. They sat back on the bench, back to back.

"What do we do now? We threaten to kill each other and now there's nothing else to do." Raven laughed. So did Harry. "I'm sorry." "I forgive you. I'm sorry too." Raven laughed. "What is it?" Raven shook her head. "Nobody has ever made me feel as scared for my life as I was there." Harry sighed. "Again, I act too much on impulse. I was just..." "Stupid?" Raven finished. Harry laughed. "Yeah exactly! I was so stupid!" Raven laughed with him. They turned to face each other. He looked into her eyes. But this time Raven didn't say to stop.

 **Authors note:**

 **Hello my dear readers!**

 **I just wanted to clear something up.**

 **I just wanted to clarify the ages of the characters.**

 **Because I could see how it might be a bit confusing for you while not knowing the ages of the characters might be a bit confusing considering that it's the next generation. Here:**

 **Harry Potter Junior- 18 years old.**

 **Harry Potter- 53 (had Harry at 35)**

 **Raven- 17 years old**

 **Hermione- (lady with teens) 53**

 **Ron Weasley- 53 (husband of Hermione)**

 **The teens ages will not be revealed yet. Sorry! :p**

 **So notice how the Harry Potter side is the only ones who are next generation, while the teen Titans are the same ages as previously in the actual series.**

 **Thanks for reading!**

 **~author-san**


	9. Heads Together

"What do we do now?" Harry shook his head. "I have no idea." "We could put our heads together."

"Weren't we already doing that?" Raven shook her head. "Literally. I am able to read minds if they put their forehead on mine."

Harry looked doubtful. But he leaned in and put his head down on her forehead. She felt the tingling sensation that meant their minds were connected.

She smiled. "Why do you keep thinking about pizza?" He laughs. "Because I don't know what else to think about.

She shook her head while her forehead was still on his. "Owch!" He said. "What is it?" "Your... whatever it is is poking me and it hurts." _Hmm, this is gonna be a problem._ Raven thought. "Just a bit longer."

He nodded. He had thought: _why don't we create an escape? An escape where we made a hole under the cott! We could easily escape!_ "Good idea. I'm tired." Raven yawned. So did Harry. Raven walked to the cott. It was very uncomfortable. "So it's settled. I'm getting the cott." Harry chuckled. "Fine." He got into a comfortable position and dozed off. Raven tried to do the same, but she didn't feel right. It felt like they were being watched.


	10. Kissing amd cursing

"Morning Raven." Harry said as Raven slowly woke up. She stays quiet. "Is today the day?" Raven nodded.

"C'mon Rave!" "You don't know me well enough to call me that." Harry frowned. "Well I guess I better get to it then."Raven showed a slight smile.

"Come on! Let's get to drilling that hole!" Raven gave him the shush finger notion. "When did you wake up?" "I dont know." He said in his strong brittish accent.

"Hmm..." She crinkled her face up. "That's gonna be a problem. We need to know when we left and when we need to get out." Harry understood perfectly what she meant. "Kairos!" A small clock appeared on the wall. Raven looked at it. It was 5:00 am. Raven blushed. She didn't even have that good of magic.

"What is it?" Raven realized her gaze was focused on his the clock still. "Oh um, nothing. I need to read your mind so you can tell me the plan without explaining." "But that thing is gonna poke me!" She rolled her eyes. "My shackra?" He nodded. "I can't take it off sorry." He sighed. "Okay... Legi menti!" He whispered softly. He put the tip of his wand onto his forehead. Raven was perplexed. "What is legi mentis?" Harry blushed. "N-nothing..." _He looks so cute when he's embarrassed._ Raven thought. She put her forehead onto his and she felt his warm breath on her nose. He suddenly shuddered and his lips grazed hers. "What was that!?" He panicked. He pulled away and the connection broke. It pierced Ravens forehead. "Ahh sh..." He hurriedly covered her mouth. "What happened?" Raven pushed away his hand. "When you disconnect too fast it hurts my forehead!" "Sorry!" She couldn't stay mad at him for long though. "It's fine... just don't try anything like that again!" "Like what?" She had no idea how to explain what just happened. "You uh, kinda shuddered and uh..." "oh I randomly shudder sometimes." Raven cocked her eyebrow.

"Sure." "Hey, it's not like I tried to kiss you, I just did." Raven cringed. "You're just digging yourself an even bigger whole by the second. So let's just try this again." She put her forehead on his again. She could hear his thought loud and clear. _I hope she would like to kiss me._ He thought. _She is really beautiful._ She blushed. Without thinking, her emotions took over. She grabbed him by his collar and kissed him hard on the lips. Their connection broke, and her head hurt really bad, but she didn't care. She just wanted to kiss him forever. He didn't pull back but pushed her back on the bench. Softly, not rough. She closed her eyes and savored the moment. But suddenly her regular self kicked in and punched him in the face. "Ow! What in bloody..." "what are you doing!? We're trying to escape! Not make out!?"


End file.
